Acosado?
by Leilael
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Tsuzuki se despertara un día convertido en mujer y Hisoka se le declarara, el conde lo persiguiera y Muraki lo llevara a su mansión... Tatsumi intentara rescatarlo pero apareciara un dragón... y terminara Hisoka salvando a Tsuzuki?
1. Prólogo

El sol tocó sus mejillas, con sus manos intento tapar los rayos, no podía creerlo, pues lo último que recuerda es como estaba en el laboratorio de Watari viendo algunos frascos y le preguntó qué hacía.

Rasca su cabeza al sentir mareo. Se aproxima a la ventana al ver como el viento eleva las cortinas. Respira profundo al sentirse algo extraño, decide quedarse ahí un momento al pensar:

— Me intoxiqué con algo… seguro… — En eso entran Hisoka, Tatsumi y Watari. Voltea a verlos al sonreír al ver sus caras de susto, estupefacción y pregunta con inocencia. — ¿Qué sucede?… —

Tsuzuki al escuchar su voz sabe que algo no está bien, es delgada, esa no es su voz. Veloz mira su pecho al ver que no es plano, voltea a ver a Watari al gritar:

— ¡QUÉ PASÓ!… —

Tsuzuki cae al suelo al notar que es una mujer. Tatsumi y Watari lo levantan para ponerle sobre la cama. Hisoka no puede creer lo que pasa.

Tatsumi clava su mirada en Watari, cruza los brazos al preguntar:

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?... —

El científico se defiende:

— Fue un accidente… estábamos en el laboratorio y yo probaba un inofensivo invento. Tsuzuki entró para platicar de algo, comenzó a ver los frascos y después cayó al piso… no supe porqué… Traté de despertarlo, pero fue inútil, lo llevé a la enfermería y después los busqué… Tampoco me esperaba esto… —

Hisoka observa a su compañero, ahora compañera, estar inconciente apaciblemente. Su hermoso rostro, el cabello castaño y corto, sus facciones ahora femeninas, su mirada se desvía un poco del rostro al encontrar las perfectas curvas de ese cuerpo. El muchacho siente el sonrojo, tose un poco al desviar su mirada.

Tatsumi sigue inquiriendo a Watari con la mirada, cosa que le desagrada al científico. Hisoka les pregunta:

— ¿Qué aremos se supone que hoy Tsuzuki y yo iríamos a una misión?… —Watari eleva su voz:

— No puede ir… menos como está Tsuzuki, debo buscar la forma de revertir esto… — Intenta salir corriendo sin embargo Tatsumi lo agarra del brazo al decir con hostilidad:

— Le dirás al jefe… Kanoe debe saberlo… sólo así ellos no irán a la misión. —

Watari traga saliva. No sabe como Kanoe tomará lo ocurrido. Tatsumi comienza a arrastrarlo para que comience a reparar lo que hizo.

Hisoka escucha los gritos de Watari al alejarse por el corredor. Mientras tanto en otro lugar cierto doctor de cabello plateado lee al sonreí con satisfacción, se dice:

— Ven pronto Tsuzuki… ahora serás mío… —


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hoooola...**

SenKo-Kun gracias por tu comentario... intentaré actualizar pronto... jejeje... aquí está el primer capítulo... jejejej... Me alegra que te agradará la idea TT... estoy feliz... jejjejeje...

Prometo que el otro capítulo estará mejor...

Hasta luego...

**Preparativos para los problemas…**

Watari convence a Tatsumi que no lo entregue ya que encontrará la cura. Hisoka sigue absorto observando a Tsuzuki, está sentado en una silla junto a la cama. Piensa:

— Se ve diferente pero igual… Sigue teniendo ese gesto inocente, dulce… pero sus sentimientos son fuertes… aún me hacen daño… pero me agrada lo que hace por mí… por como me protege… — Tocan a la puerta, voltea al decir. — Adelante… —

Tatsumi entra acompañado de Watari, con incomodidad se acomoda las gafas al decir:

— Cuando despierte… deben ir a la misión… Yo los vigilaré en lo que Watari busca una cura… — Hisoka se sorprende. — Es lo más conveniente… — El científico interviene:

— No te preocupes Hisoka… estará bien… Yo lo hice y podré deshacerlo… —

GuShoShi entra y ellos intentan ocultar a Tsuzuki, el ser no se inmuta por su comportamiento pues es normal. Informa:

— El jefe Kanoe desea ver a Tsuzuki y Hisoka… — Tatsumi se acomoda los lentes de nuevo, tranquilo responde:

— Está bien… Hisoka irá primero ya que Tsuzuki está algo indispuesto… — GuShoShi los mira con desconfianza y renuente acepta:

— Bien… —

GuShoShi sale despacio mientras Watari empuja a Hisoka para que siga al ave parlante. El muchacho emerge de la habitación un tanto confundido, pero decide estar tranquilo para evitar que Kanoe lo sepa. Al pasar un recoveco siente las emociones de alguien, son fuertes, peligrosas pero sosegadas por un manto que las oculta, sin embargo es tan rápido que lo cree una alucinación.

Kanoe luce intranquilo como de costumbre, quiere reprender a Tsuzuki por el último desastre que realizó. Al ver entrar al chico cuestiona:

— ¿Dónde está Tsuzuki?… — Hisoka responde:

— Estaba un poco mal… bebió demasiado… — Kanoe suspira con exasperación al indicar:

— Lo que importa es que partan de inmediato… Extraños hechos ocurren en un centro comercial… sombras son vistas, niños desaparecen y personas aseguran que se trata de un demonio… Te lo encargo Hisoka porque creo que con Tsuzuki no se puede contar… Además hay otro asunto que necesito decírselo a ambos… Será cuando regresen… —

Tatsumi arrastra a Watari fuera de donde Tsuzuki duerme para que busque la cura, lo más pronto posible. El científico se resiste a tener la inquisidora mirada de Tatsumi mientras trabaja:

— Alguien… debe quedarse con Tsuzuki… si algo nuevo pasa… Tatsumi sería bueno que lo cuidaras… — El hombre de castaño cabello responde:

— De ninguna manera… si te dejo solo eres capaz de distraerte en alguna otra atrocidad… —

Los dos salen del lugar sin ver como una sombra entra y se aproxima a Tsuzuki. Hisoka piensa en la misión y en como Tsuzuki podrá trabajar:

— ¿Tendrá el mismo poder?… ¿Cómo afectará esto?… — Camina despacio con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. — ¿Watari encontrará como revertirlo antes de que el jefe lo sepa?… Se enterará algún día… es ridículo esconderlo… — A su mente viene la imagen de Tsuzuki dormido, con sus facciones femeninas, su cuerpo perfecto. — Es tan… pero tan… jamás vi a una mujer así… — Mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro. — Es Tsuzuki… debo quitar esa imagen de mi mente… —

Una risilla lo saca de sus cavilaciones, alguien pasa frente a él. Eleva la mirada sin ver nada. Suspira al pensar:

— Todo es tan extraño… —

Se para frente a la puerta de la habitación donde está su compañero, y en esta misión compañera, suspira al pedir:

— Que sea una ilusión… Al entrar encontraré a ese cabeza hueca… dormido… —

Abre la puerta al ver a una joven de su edad, con el cabello corto, ojos violetas, una expresión confundida, una camisa blanca que le queda grande, unos pantalones negros con tirantes a sus pies y observándose. Cierra la puerta, se recarga al decir aterrorizado:

— No es verdad… alucinación… es un sueño… —

Da media vuelta, pone sus manos sobre la madera, abre lento la puerta y se asoma, su alucinación no se ha ido. Cierra de nuevo con un tic en el ojo derecho:

— ¿Tsuzuki?… — Hisoka se dice. — Tengo que entrar algún día… —

Intempestivamente el chico abre la puerta y gritar:

— ¿Eres tú Tsuzuki?… —

La chica lo observa al decir anonadada:

— ¿Hisoka?… ¿Soy yo?… —

Tsuzuki leva sus manos a su garganta al escuchar su voz. Los ojos verdes del chico miran de arriba abajo a su compañero, se da cuenta que sólo la camisa cubre su cuerpo, intenta no hacer evidente su bochorno. Traga saliva al decir con la voz un poco temblorosa:

— Cuéntame que pasó en el laboratorio de Watari… —

Hisoka camina hacia Tsuzuki quien se abraza y hace que la camisa se entalle un poco al cuerpo. El chico intenta disimular su nerviosismo. Tose al volver a preguntar:

— ¿Qué recuerdas?… — Tsuzuki intenta recordar, muerde sus labios, cierra los ojos y relata:

— Yo… quería preguntarle algo… pero él estaba con un vaso que se convierte en micrófono o algo así… Comencé a ver los frascos que tenía sobre la mesa, sus colores brillantes, las burbujitas… y… después… — Pone su mano derecha sobre su frente, su rostro muestra aflicción. — No sé… No recuerdo nada más… —

Hisoka al sentir la aflicción de Tsuzuki cambia abruptamente la conversación:

— Vístete que tenemos que ir a la misión… — Tsuzuki hace un puchero al reclamar lo obvio:

— Mira como me queda la ropa… — Encoge los hombros al alzar las manos a los costados. Hisoka vuelve a notar que sólo una camisa blanca cubre el cuerpo de Tsuzuki, traga saliva al mover su vista por toda la habitación. — Mi camisa me queda enorme… mis pantalones están en el suelo… ¡Mírame!… ¿Crees que puedo ir así?… —

Hisoka suspira al pensar por un momento, receloso mira de arriba abajo y regresa la vista a Tsuzuki, se le ocurre:

— Yo te prestaré ropa… —

El chico sale del lugar al correr por el pasillo, va por un cambio de ropa que trae en su maleta, un presentimiento le advirtió de hacer una. Mientras tanto en la habitación Tsuzuki aún intenta buscar en su mente alguna pista, escucha que alguien toca, piensa un momento en responder, finalmente dice:

— Adelante… —

La puerta se abre despacio en el momento que Watari le grita a Tatsumi:

— NO SÉ QUE PASÓ… — Muestra los frascos, incluso el baso verde que le mostraba a Tsuzuki cuando todo comenzó. — ESTO NO PUDO SER… EN LOS FRASCOS TENGO PINTURA Y POLIETILENO… —

Tatsumi acomoda de nuevo sus lentes, por un momento tapa su rostro con su mano al externar:

— Pudo ser de antes… Que lo que causó esto estuviera en Tsuzuki antes de entrar aquí… — Watari pone su mano derecha baso su barbilla al preguntar:

— ¿Quién o por qué?… — Los dos voltean a verse al susurrar con espanto:

— Muraki… —

El médico toma una copa de vino, observa el líquido al encontrar su reflejo distorsionado, se pregunta:

— ¿Por qué tardas tanto Tsuzuki?… —

Hisoka entra al encontrar a Tsuzuki sobre la cama dormido, dormida, con su largo cabello colgado a los lados. Hisoka siente que se va a desmayar, se agarra de la puerta al preguntarse:

— ¿Cuánto más va a cambiar?… — Cavila. — Cuando Watari lo trajo, y todavía era hombre, estaba inconsciente, después se desmayó y al volver lo encontré diferente… ahora está ahí… dormido… ¿Dormida?… Lo que sea… Sí evito que duerma es posible que esto se detenga… — Se aproxima, toma aire y le grita. — ¡LEVÁNTATE HOLGAZÁN!… —

Tsuzuki se sobresalta, mira a todos lados al caer por la impresión al suelo. Hisoka está por asomarse pero al pensarlo mejor se queda de pie, pone su mano derecha sobre su frente y con fastidio asevera:

— Eres un desastre… Te dejo esto aquí… vístete y nos iremos de inmediato… —

Hisoka sale de la habitación. Tsuzuki se levanta al ver la ropa de Hisoka, piensa:

— Jamás me imaginé usar la ropa de un chico… además estoy muerto… Lo cierto es que jamás pensé usar la ropa de Hisoka. —

Tsuzuki estaba sacando conclusiones muy pronto. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, mientras tanto afuera Hisoka ve aproximarse a Watari y Tatsumi. Les informa:

— Creo que cada vez que Tsuzuki se duerme le hace efecto lo que le hizo esto… — Tatsumi pregunta:

— ¿Por qué lo dices?… — A la mente de Hisoka viene la imagen de Tsuzuki y su largo cabello, respira profundo al ocultar su nerviosismo:

— Le creció el cabello… Lo tiene largo… — Tatsumi le comenta:

— Nosotros creemos que alguien le hizo esto… No fue Watari… —

Tsuzuki abre un poco la puerta al decir un poco apenado (¿o apenada?):

— Tengo un problema… Hisoka… tu ropa no me queda… — Con hastió el chico de verdes ojos cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué?… ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?… — Tsuzuki sonríe nervioso (nerviosa) al asegurar:

— Pues… no me cierra… del pecho… ni… — Watari grita:

— ¡Es normal!… ¡Tsuzuki es más alto!… — Hisoka piensa:

— El cuerpo de una chica… no igual al de un chico… Tiene… más… curvas… — Tose al informar:

— No… En este momento Tsuzuki no es más alto… — Tatsumi quiere ver a Tsuzuki, acomoda con ansiedad sus gafas al indicar:

— Calma… Tsuzuki… quítate esa ropa y ponte la tuya… — Tsuzuki se queja:

— Pero me queda enorme… — Tatsumi insiste:

— Ponte algo que te cubra… — Resignadamente Tsuzuki acepta:

— Bien… esperen un poco… —

Tsuzuki se marcha al cerrar la puerta. Watari inquiere a Hisoka:

— ¿Por qué Tsuzuki no es más alto?… —

Hisoka comienza a explicarles a los dos. Al terminar la ilustración la puerta se abre, deja ver a una chica, de largo cabello, ojos color violeta eléctrico, con una belleza innegable, cubierta con una camisa blanca y saco negro que le quedan enormes. Watari como Tatsumi quedan con la boca abierta. Tsuzuki les pregunta al llevar su mano derecha a su rostro para tallar su mejilla:

— Los veo más grandes… —

Hisoka jala a Watari y Tatsumi para que entren a la habitación. Tsuzuki cierra la puerta. Tatsumi tose al intentar digerirlo, pregunta para hacer pasar el silencio:

— Tsuzuki… ¿Alguien quería que fueras mujer?… — Bien sabe la respuesta pero necesita algo, un comentario para desviar la atención.

Tsuzuki comenta:

— Pues… El Conde… — No se le ocurre nadie más. Watari interviene:

— ¿Has pensado que pudo ser Muraki?… — Tsuzuki le comenta:

— No sé… pero creo que me veo como mi otro yo dentro de la novela del Conde (Ver volumen 5)… —

Tatsumi mira su reloj al ordenar:

— Watari y Yo visitaremos al Conde… Hisoka cuida a Tsuzuki en su misión y que compre ropa… — Le da un cheque a Hisoka porqué no desea que compre dulces y se quede sin vestir. — Estaremos en contacto… —

Watari se asoma para asegurarse que Hisoka y Tsuzuki puedan salir. Les hace una señal con la mano y los dos salen. Tatsumi le dice al quedarse solos:

— El Conde no debe saberlo… si no queremos que comience a acosar a Tsuzuki… — Watari acepta:

— Bien… vamos también… —


	3. Capítulo 2

Los personajes le pertenecen al autor de Yami No Matsuei…. Lo que yo estoy haciendo, se puede decir que, es una locura de alguien que quería escribirlo… jejeje…

Senko-Kun Gracias por tu comentario… espero que este capítulo también te agrade, hasta luego…

**Vamos de compras…**

Hisoka y Tsuzuki aparecieron en un vestidor del centro comercial. Afuera se escuchaba mucho movimiento. El muchacho de ojos verdes ordenó:

— Sal tú primero… Pide a una encargada un cambio de ropa… — Tsuzuki lo mira al decir con un puchero:

— No quiero… ¿Podemos comprar ropa de chico?… — Hisoka que discute en voz baja, para evitar ser descubiertos pues la situación es embarazosa:

— No… negativo… Sal ahora y has lo que te digo… —

El muchacho empuja a Tsuzuki que da dos traspiés y un grito al evitar caer. Queda a la mitad de un círculo donde hay luces, una modelo y un grupo de gente. Saluda al mover la mano de un lado al otro, sonríe con nerviosismo, intenta salir de inmediato; sin embargo alguien le toma la mano, le mira de arriba abajo al gritar:

— ¡PERFECTA!… —

Tsuzuki no comprende, enfrente tiene a una mujer vestida de forma cómoda, desenfadada y en extremo feliz. La dama de cerca de treinta años aplaude al ordenar:

— ¡DESCANSO!… — Todos suspiran al marcharse a tomar aire.

La mujer revisa a Tsuzuki al afirmar:

— Si fueras hombre creo que te acosaría sin descanso… — Tsuzuki sintió un tic en la mejilla derecha al pensar:

— Pero ahora no lo parezco… y que bueno al tener a esta loca frente… — Ella siguió:

— Tu cuerpo es perfecto, eres joven, tienes un rostro inocente y de niña… Eres perfecta para el comercial… Pide lo que sea… — Al escuchar eso Tsuzuki ve la posibilidad de salir de algunas deudas y comprar muchos dulces:

— Quiero que me des ropa y cierta cantidad de dinero… — Se acerca al susurrar la cantidad. La mujer susurra al aceptar:

— Bien… te lo daré… sólo porqué ya no tengo tiempo ni ganas de seguir en busca de la modelo perfecta para esto… Pero eso sí, posarás como yo quiera… claro nada indecente… — Tsuzuki le extiende la mano y sonríe:

— Bien… — Ella cierra el trato al tomarle la mano:

— Trato hecho… Mi nombre es Catrina…

— Yo soy Tsuzuki… —

Hisoka después de lanzar a Tsuzuki desapareció con el fin de comprar él las cosas, se imaginó a Tsuzuki llegar una ropa deportiva holgada o un disfraz de botarga. Aquellas visiones ridículas le horrorizaron, salió de inmediato a cumplir la primera misión del día.

Catrina toma de la muñeca a Tsuzuki al arrastrarlo a un vestidor, le da algunas prendas para que se las ponga: sostén de encaje, tanga y camisa blanca. Le dice al recargarse en la puerta:

— Póntelo… El comercial es para anunciar camisas masculinas… pero tú comprendes… Así que se las vamos a poner a una chica para que las luzca al insinuar cierta situación… — Tsuzuki examina la ropa interior sin saber que hacer:

— ¿Qué situación?…

— Algo así como que te quedaste a dormir en casa de un chico… y te pusiste su ropa… en especial la camisa porque esa te gustó… ¿Vale?…

— No comprendo…

— Pues deja te explico la intención… —

Catrina comienza a explicarle a Tsuzuki su idea y la intención, en otro lugar Hisoka está frente a una tienda. Mujeres observan la ropa interior, conversan y se muestran las prendas que les agrada. Él aprieta los puños, respira profundo, con largos y pesados pasos entra, el rubor sube a su rostro. Una muchacha se le acerca:

— ¿Qué desea?… — Él grita sin darse cuenta de esto:

— ¡ROPA INTERIOR PARA MÍ HERMANA GEMELA!… —

Todas las mujeres que estaban dentro de la tienda y todo aquel que le escuchó voltean a verlo, murmuran al verlo jadear por el bochorno:

— Mira… un pervertido…

— Es tan joven… lástima…

— A lo mejor lo violaron y por eso tiene esos gustos…

— Que desperdicio… —

Esos y más comentarios golpean a Hisoka, aprieta los puños al pensar:

— Maldito… Tsuzuki… me las pagarás… ¡LO JURO!… —

Las personas siguen sus murmuraciones, lo cual lo hace salir corriendo, se recarga tras un pilar de color azul, intenta calmarse sin embargo viene a su cabeza la imagen de Tsuzuki con su cabello largo, inevitablemente se pregunta en su mente:

— ¿Cómo se verá con esa clase de ropa?… — Al estar apunto de comenzar a imaginar y babear mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro, se reprime. — ¡Estoy muerto!… ¡No soy un adolescente cualquiera que anda por ahí!… viendo a las chicas… observándolas… pensando en ellas… — Comienza a babear al venir la imagen de Tsuzuki con su camisa, su expresión confundida y tierna. — Queriendo tocarles su piel suave… pensado en… — Se da una cachetada al intentar mantener la compostura. — Hisoka… Tsuzuki es hombre… pero aún así… me hace… sentir… ¡HISOKA TSUZUKI ES HOMBRE! ¡Es Hombre!… —

Catrina está cansada después de explicar tanto a Tsuzuki. Suspira al ver salir a la chica, observa su radiante belleza casi inhumana, cree que es celestial. De sus labios emerge una afirmación:

— Si fueras hombre… te acosaría y te acostaría… — Tsuzuki se sonroja al pensar:

— Que nunca sepa que soy hombre… — Ella carcajea al tomarle la muñeca y decirle:

— Repasemos… te acuestas en la cama, haces que te despiertas… ves al chico… sonríes… buscas que ponerte… —

Sigue la explicación mientras Tsuzuki mueve la cabeza de forma afirmativa. Hisoka se para frente a otra tienda, decidido, esta vez él será en persona quien haga las cosas. Suspira al comenzar a caminar como si se dirigiera a un duelo en el viejo oeste. Traga saliva, entra al escuchar por el altavoz del centro comercial:

— Se les informa, que en el tercer piso… La tienda Soñadora todas las prendas femeninas están a la mitad de precio… —

Horrorizado Hisoka eleva la vista al ver que está frente a esa tienda, intenta correr pero es tarde. Una turba de mujeres viene hacia él, lo arrastra y lleva dentro. Él trata de nadar contra corriente:

— Disculpe… con permiso… — Inesperadamente se da cuenta que su mano toca algo suave. Una cachetada y el grito de:

— PERVERTIDO… —

Todas las mujeres voltean a verlo, él tiene pavor de sus miradas inquisidoras y los sentimientos que siente, lo lincharan. Hay un grito de guerra:

— TODAS CONTRA ÉL… —

Ellas gritan al comenzar a golpear al chico. Una gran nube se levanta, se escuchan gritos, arañazos, se ven los brazos y cabezas de las participantes por momentos. Prendas íntimas salen volando por todos lados. Hisoka logra escabullirse entre los pies de sus atacantes. Suspira al salir, siente un ojo tapado y algo sobre su cabeza. Lleva su mano temblorosa al quitar de su cabeza un sostén y una tanga.

Da un grito de sorpresa al ver aquello en su mano. Con un tic en el ojo voltea a ver pero la pelea sigue, no hay forma de ir a pagar. Suspira al meter aquello en su chaqueta, piensa cansado:

— Maldito Tsuzuki… Regreso después… —

En esos momentos Tsuzuki pone una cara angelical al cubrir su cuerpo con la camisa. La abotona con cuidado de forma seductora al sonreír de manera traviesa. En todo momento las cámaras captaron todo, tatos disparos de luz provocan que Tsuzuki se maree, comience a trastabillar, se enreda entre los cables y cae al llevarse las luces. Un gran estruendo es audible. Catrina piensa:

— ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?… —

Otro fotógrafo entra a escena al gritar:

— TE PAGO EL DOBLE… —

A Tsuzuki la proposición no le importa, lo que quiere es desenredarse. Los fotógrafos se ponen frente a frente al gritar:

— NO…

— OFREZCO MÁS… — Tsuzuki comienza a quitarse los cables, se pregunta:

— ¿Me cobraran todo este desastre?… — Los fotógrafos se ponen frente a él, ella al gritar al mismo tiempo:

— TE PAGO EL DOBLE…

— TRIPLE…

— CUÁDRUPLE…

— ESTE TRABAJO MÁS EL DOBLE DE LO QUE ÉSTA TE PAGUE… — Catrina voltea a ver a su enemigo:

— Esta tiene nombre…

— NO IMPORTA… NIÑA TE PAGO AHORA… — Él saca su cartera. Catrina al ver el peligro saca de su bolsillo un sobre blanco y se lo da a Tsuzuki:

— Lo de esta sesión y si te quedas conmigo te pagaré más… al contado… al terminar el trabajo… — El otro voltea a ver a Catrina al asegurar:

— Bien… pues yo le pago por adelantado si firmas un contrato… — Catrina señala a sus espaldas una bolsa:

— Ahí está la ropa… prometo darte más si firmas conmigo el contrato…

La situación se vuelve tan candente que decide escapar. Aprovecha la oportunidad para salir, se arrastra los primeros metros para después correr. Toma la bolsa y emerge del lugar lo más pronto que puede. En otro lugar Watari y Tatsumi toman té con el conde.

El científico asegura:

— Gracias por dejarnos pasar… — El conde se queja:

— Watari… tú me agradas mucho… y a Tatsumi lo dejé entrar porque quitó la demanda… aunque estoy aún enfadado con él… — Batumi acomoda sus lentes al asegurar:

— Yo debería estar enojado… pues reveló parte de mi intimidad… Disculpe me dejé llevar… — Piensa. — Todo sea por Tsuzuki… —

El conde sonríe al sentir una victoria. Cuestiona:

— ¿Dónde está Tsuzuki?… Quiero verlo… — Esas últimas palabras hacen que los lentes de Tatsumi evidencien su avidez, sonríe al asegurar:

— Estaba enfermo… bueno… con resaca… Por eso no pudo venir… — El conde se desanima al asegurar:

— Lo esperaré para la próxima… —

Watari intenta decir algo pero Tatsumi le da una patada disimulada en la espinilla. El científico hace un gesto de dolor seguido por una sonrisa. El conde inquiere:

— ¿Pasa algo?… — Tatsumi se adelanta:

— Creo que le cayó mal uno de sus inventos… Nos vamos… Gracias conde por su hospitalidad… —

Mientras Tatsumi huye de la mansión de los cirios con Watari a rastras, Hisoka intenta escapar de una turba de mujeres que quieren lincharlo; todo porqué el chico regresó a la tienda donde dejó a Tsuzuki, vio a dos personas discutiendo, un desastre por todos lados, pensó:

— Tsuzuki estuvo aquí… —

Sintió a Muraki cerca, entró a la primera puerta que vio, para su desgracia daba a unos baños públicos, en la sección de las damas, aunado a esto una lo señalo al gritar:

— PERVERTIDO… —

Contrariado el chico movió las manos al asegurar:

— Yo… No… es un error… — Inesperadamente de su chaqueta saltó parte del sostén. Ellas se enojaron más al comenzar a perseguirlo.

Él sigue en su huida, sin poder desaparecer. Muraki al ver tanto escándalo decide ir a ver, esto arruina sus planes.

El médico camina por el pasillo de una planta arriba de donde Hisoka trata de no volver a morir. Inesperadamente siente a Tsuzuki, sonríe al comenzar a buscarlo y ve a una chica vestida con una playera entallada en color blanco, un pantalón con bordados de flamas violetas por toda la pierna derecha y unos tenis de bota. Sonríe al pensar:

— Mi siguiente víctima… —

El doctor comienza a seguir aquella mujer, pero está confundido pues siente a Tsuzuki. Sonríe al pensar en como esa chica le brindará poder, lo saborea por adelantado. Por el altavoz se escucha:

— En el tercer piso… en la tienda Antiguas Figuras… se subasta una fina muñeca perteneciente a una línea de dos ejemplares… —

Muraki gira sobre sus talones al ir a ese lugar. Hisoka aún no sabe como escapar. Pasa por donde hace unos instantes estaba su verdugo. Mira hacia atrás al gritar:

— ¡QUIERO ESTAR CON TSUZUKI!… —

Abruptamente siente como el piso desaparece, cae con velocidad, sus oídos se tapan, grita. Cae sobre una mesa y salpica todo al reventar varios pasteles y postres que amortiguaron su caída. Siente una llorosa mirada violeta sobre él, traga un pedazo de pastel al decir:

— Tsuzuki… ¿Cómo es posible?… —

Tsuzuki está impactado por el hecho de que lo que acababa de comprar, esté bajo su compañero. Piensa:

— Si esto no hubiera pasado… Hisoka se hubiera golpeado duro… pero mis dulces… es horrible… — Suspira al preguntar. — ¿Hisoka estás bien?… — Siente que algo no está bien con su compañero, pues la respuesta es nula.


	4. Muraki ataca

Hola...

Aquí otro capítulo de esta historia... jejeje... este está cortito... Gracias por leer y gracias a Senko-Kun...

Pues no hace falta decir que esta historia le pertenece al autor de Yami No Matsuei... y no a mí... jejeje...

Hasta luego...

**Muraki… **

Tsuzuki mueve a Hisoka al hablarle con insistencia:

— Hisoka… Hisoka… ¡Hisoka!… ¡Hisoka despierta¡HISOKA!… —

El chico deja escapar un gemido suave, se ha quedado dormido. Tsuzuki intenta recordar de qué era el pastel, recuerda que era uno envinado. Con mayor insistencia intenta despertar a Hisoka. Muraki sale de una tienda con una gran sonrisa, ha conseguido aquella muñeca, la lleva un una caja de madera decorada de forma antigua; es tanta su felicidad que decide ir por un café.

Hisoka aturdido y bajo el influjo del alcohol abre los ojos, ve a una hermosa chica frente a él. Bajo él algo dulce y húmedo lo sostiene, cuestiona con la lengua trabada:

— Shu… Sabesh… quessssss… pacha… — Vienen otros balbuceos casi incomprensibles.

Tsuzuki de forma alarmada intenta quitar a Hisoka de la mesa pero sus fuerzas no son suficientes. Algo le dice que debe salir de ahí, decide llamar a Tatsumi. Salé a llamar por el teléfono que está frente al negocio. En el momento que salé se topa con un alguien y para no caer lo abraza. Un estremecimiento le indica que se arrepentirá toda su muerte (¿vida o existencia?) por eso.

Un hombre alto de blanco cabello como ropa le mira de forma seductora. Tsuzuki intenta salir del apuro:

— Disculpe… no lo vi… — Termina con una gran sonrisa. Muraki le toma la mano al besarla y responder:

— No se preocupe señorita… el destino la trajo ante mí… Le invito un café o a cenar… — Ve la forma de aprovechar la situación. — Lo que usted desee… sólo así le disculparé… —

Tsuzuki recuerda como la presencia del doctor afecta a Hisoka, sonríe al responder a la propuesta:

— Me encantaría… pero necesito llamar a mi hermano… — Muraki saca un teléfono celular. Aquello hace que Tsuzuki sude frío, vuelve a sonreír al externar:

— No quiero incomodarlo… enfrente hay un teléfono creo que es lo mejor… — Muraki responde:

— Me alegraría que llamara desde aquí… — Piensa. — Así podré saber donde vives, buscarte y entrar por tu ventana para acariciarte mientras duermes… —

Tsuzuki recuerda su pesadilla. Sonríe al insistir de nuevo:

— Mire… le acompaño si me deja hablar en ese teléfono… — Esos se le hace extraño a Muraki:

— ¿Qué tiene de especial ese teléfono?… — Tsuzuki inventa:

— Porque mi madre siempre le hablaba por él a mi padre… es un icono de familia… Es una tradición un tanto tonta… —

Muraki se muestra complacido por el rostro inocente que puso su objetivo, sonríe al aceptar:

— Bien… —

Los dos caminan hacia el teléfono. Tsuzuki piensa tenso:

— Que no me descubra… ¿Por qué tengo que soportar esto?… Este pervertido se va ha aprovechar de mí… — Muraki cavila al mismo tiempo:

— Siento a Tsuzuki… pero es una chica… hermosa… siento como si estuviera con él, me excita e incita a arrancarle la ropa y descubrir si es un engaño… para después… —

Llegan al teléfono. Tsuzuki desliza una tarjeta, marca al intentar evitar que Muraki vea el número. Watari contesta:

— Bueno… — Con ansiedad Tsuzuki responde:

— Hola… hermanito… — Watari dice:

— No somos hermanos… ¿Pasa algo Tsuzuki?

— Sí…

— ¿Dónde estás?…

— Estoy en el centro comercial y llegaré tarde… ¿Sí?…

— ¿Por qué?…

— Hay un señor que me invitó a comer… — Voltea a ver a Muraki al cuestionar. — Señor… ¿Cómo se llama?… — Muraki responde:

— Dile que soy el Doctor Muraki… — Tsuzuki sonríe con los nervios más crispados:

— Hermano es un doctor y se llama Muraki… — Watari grita histérico:

— ALÉJATE DE ÉL… DILE NO Y CUÉNTALE A QUIEN ESTÉ MÁS CERCA… ES PELIGROSO… — Tsuzuki sigue:

— Por favor recoge a mi amiga que se quedó en el restaurante La Cafeta… Yo también… Hasta luego… — Cuelga pues los gritos de su amigo le herían los oídos. Voltea a ver al doctor. — ¿Nos vamos?… —

El doctor sonríe al pensar que tiene la victoria. Watari corre hasta donde está Tatsumi, lo ve pasar por un pasillo, corre a toda velocidad y lo jala al decir:

— MURAKI… TSUZUKI… PROBLEMAS… CAFÉ COMERCIAL… HISOKA… CENTRO DOCTOR… —

Tatsumi voltea a ver al científico, sacude su traje al decir con calma:

— Tranquilízate… respira profundo… — Watari sigue las instrucciones. — Bien… relájate y dime que pasa… — Watari vuelve a gritar:

— TSUZUKI EN HISOKA DEL CAFÉ COMERCIAL… MURAKI CENTRO… HABLA CON SU HERMANO… —

Tatsumi al ver que las cosas empeoraron vuelve a intentarlo. Mientras tanto Hisoka cae de la mesa. Comienza a caminar hasta salir del lugar tambaleándose, riendo y con hipo. Todo siente su cuerpo adormecido, insensible a lo que pasa en el exterior.

Muraki y Tsuzuki ya están dentro del restaurante, sentados frente a frente, en una mesa junto al ventanal. Un mesero llega, les muestra la carta al decir:

— Buenas tardes… Yo los entenderé… —

Muraki observa la carta y por arriba a Tsuzuki. La chica que tiene frente sonríe nerviosa, piensa:

— La seduciré lento… parece que jamás a salido con alguien… Me agrada la inocencia que expresa y ese color de ojos… Es como Tsuzuki… Su piel parece ser hecha con la más fina porcelana jamás vista… su cuerpo es perfecto, hecho a conciencia… su energía es tan fuerte… ¿Podría ser Tsuzuki?… — El mesero le habla al hombre:

— Señor… señor… ¿Qué va a ordenar?… — Muraki sonríe de forma seductora:

— Aproxímese… —

El mesero se para junto a Muraki y ve como el cliente le señala puntos precisos de la carta. Él apunta con atención en su libreta las instrucciones. Tsuzuki por otro lado no le agrada aquello, piensa que puede ser una trampa. El doctor vuelve a sonreírle y por una extraña razón se sonroja, es como si le acosara con la mirada.

— Señorita… ¿Desea ordenar algo?… — Cuestiona el mesero. Tsuzuki voltea a ver a Muraki, observa como recarga los codos en la mesa, cruza los dedos y recarga su barbilla al decir sonriente:

— Si quieres ordena… pero te tengo una sorpresa. — Tsuzuki dice:

— Me quedo con la sorpresa… —

El mesero recoge las cartas, les dice:

— En un momento vuelvo… si desean algo toque la copa… — Se marcha.

Muraki cuestiona con interés:

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?… —

Tsuzuki está por responder cuando se escucha como alguien golpea el ventanal. Los voltean al encontrar a Hisoka con las manos y cara pegada al vidrio. Muraki se cuestiona:

— ¿Qué hace aquí?… — Tsuzuki piensa:

— Tanto sacrificio para nada… — Cae en cuenta de lo que ocurre, alarmado piensa en hacer algo pero sería delatarse. —No… Hisoka… no… Corre… vuela o desaparece… Pronto… —

Hisoka grita al resbalarse por el cristal:

— TSUZUKI TE AMO… NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES HOMBRE O MUJER… —

El shinigami de ojos violetas no sabe que hacer ante la confesión y verse descubierto. Muraki voltea a verle, de manera inquisidora como si tratara de confirmar sus sospechas, pero Hisoka no se detiene:

— TE VES MUY BONITA… ERES LA CHICA MÁS HERMOSA QUE JAMÁS HABÍA VISTO… —

Hisoka se deja de ver pues se ha caído por completo. Muraki está impresionado por lo que pasa. Watari finalmente después de intentarlo cerca de cincuenta veces dice:

— Tsuzuki llamó y simuló que lo hacía con su hermano… dijo que está en el centro comercial con Muraki… Hisoka está en un lugar llamado La Cafeta y hay que ir por él… por ellos… — Suspira con alivio mientras Tatsumi le reclama:

— ¿POR QUÉ LO DICES HASTA AHORA?… —

Watari está a un paso del infarto. Tatsumi corre lo más veloz que le es posible. Muraki se aproxima a Tsuzuki, le huele el cuello al decir:

— Tu olor… eres tú… Tsuzuki… eres la muñeca más fina y hermosa que existe… Te deseo… Esta vez no te escapas… Seremos uno, te mostraré las cosas más imaginables… te haré llorar de tanto placer… y tú me mostrarás las delicias que ofrece tu hermoso cuerpo y alma… Mí querido Tsuzuki… —

Tatsumi entra en ese momento al gritar:

— ¡DEJA A MI HERMANO MALDITO DEPRAVADO!… —

Muraki toma con más fuerza a Tsuzuki. Ninguno de los dos desea iniciar una revuelta ahí. Tsuzuki quiere zafarse pero las fuerzas físicas del doctor son mayores a las suyas. Inesperadamente la ventana se rompe al dejar ver un Hisoka que grita a todo pulmón:

— TSUZUKI TE AMO… —

El chico deja escapar un hipido antes de caer al suelo de espalda y sin meter manos. La distracción provoca que el doctor suelte a Tsuzuki, lo cuales aprovechado y escapan. Tatsumi carga a Hisoka para no dejarlo. Muraki los observa desaparecer, sonríe y acomida de manera sensual sus lentes al decir:

— Ahora podría ponerte hermosos vestidos… Hombre o mujer que quedaré contigo Asato Tsuzuki… —

El mesero se aproxima y el doctor le dice:

— Déme la cuenta de los daños… —

En otro lugar los fotógrafos buscan a Tsuzuki, no permitirán que se les escape. De regreso a JuOhCho y en un lugar seguro Tatsumi le reclama a Tsuzuki:

— ¿Por qué no hablaste antes?… ¿Por qué no me hablaste a mi celular?… — Tsuzuki junta sus dedos índices al decir con un poco de pena:

— Me quedé sin saldo… y en ocasiones tú apagas tu teléfono… así que hable al de Watari… —

Un impulso lleva a Tatsumi a abrazar a Tsuzuki con alivio. Se siente contento porque Muraki no pudo llevarse lo de nuevo.

En la mansión de los cirios una fotografía cae en manos del conde. Éste al verla da un grito de alegría. Mientras tanto Hisoka duerme y Watari busca explicaciones.


	5. El Conde ataca

**El Conde…**

En el laboratorio de Watari se escucha una gran explosión y sale una estela de humo dorado. Tsuzuki descansa en un sofá cubierto por una manta. Hisoka está en la cama mientras Tatsumi está en la oficina del jefe:

—…Jefe Tsuzuki no está bien… Creo que es mejor que no hable con él… — Por primera vez vio a Kanoe darle una orden llena enérgica:

— ¡TRAEDLE ANTE MI PRESENCIA!… —

Tatsumi acomoda sus lentes, hace una educada reverencia y sale de la oficina. Un avioncito de papel se estrella en la cabeza del jefe, éste lo toma y abre, lee:

— ¿Lo vez?… va por él… Te hace caso… — El hombre sonríe, estira sus brazos y responde. — Así es… —

El teléfono que está sobre el escritorio suena, el hombre lo toma, reconoce la voz del conde del otro lado:

— Es urgente… Necesito que Tsuzuki venga. — Aquello alarma a Kanoe.

— ¿Qué sucede?…

— No puedo explicártelo… sólo haz que venga pronto. —

Kanoe escucha como la comunicación se corta. Hisoka abre sus parpados, el techo blanco se ve borroso, intenta sentarse pero le duele la cabeza, siente se que le va a caer, despacio levanta sus brazos, lleva sus manos a su frente, traga saliva. No tiene ganas de moverse, respirar, escuchar o sentir.

A la mente del chico llega la imagen de Tsuzuki siendo sostenida (sostenido) por Muraki, se alarma, en un esfuerzo sobre humano se sienta. Su cabeza se va hacia adelante, le obliga a cerrar sus parpados, escucha un grito, es su voz:

"TSUZUKI TE AMO…"

El rostro del muchacho se enciende, el sonrojo y la vergüenza lo hacen caer de espaldas al colchón, las mantas se elevan un poco. El golpe le hace sentirse peor, pero más aún el haber dicho aquello. Piensa por un momento:

"No. Debe ser un sueño… No puede decirlo…" La cabeza le duele tanto que no puede pensar, está mareado. Hace un gesto de dolor.

Tsuzuki siente unas manos que salen del sofá, una tapa su boca y la otra le jala por la cintura. Intenta gritar o llamar a un shikigami pero le es imposible, es aspirado a un vacío bajo el sofá.

Tatsumi entra, ve que en la habitación sólo está Hisoka y no hay señales de Tsuzuki sobre el sofá en que durmió. Decide salir en silencio para ir a buscar a su amigo.

Hisoka por su parte intenta sufragar la terrible cruda que sufre. No quiere pensar, moverse, respirar, en momentos así desearía estar más muerto de lo que ya está.

La fotógrafa aún busca a Tsuzuki, está sentada en una banca del centro comercial, un hombre se le aproxima con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Lo escucha saludar:

— Buenos días… — Corresponde al ver ese ser vestido de blanco.

— Buenos días… — Se miran un momento.

— Alguien me dijo que usted tenía las fotografías de una modelo muy particular… Tiene ojos violetas… — Ella recuerda a Tsuzuki.

— Sí, las tomé para una campaña… ¿Usted la conoce?… — Muraki no desea competencia así que asegura:

— La vi ayer y sus ojos me cautivaron. — La fotógrafa suspira:

— Amor a primera vista…

— Sí… eso creo… ¿Podría darme sus fotografías?… Pagaré lo que me pida. — Ella sonríe, asegura:

— Puedo darle unas copias, le costará mil dólares… — Muraki saca su cartera y toma la cantidad que le han pedido.

— Aquí está… — Ella está por sacar unas fotografías de prueba, pero el hombre le indica. — No… quiero los negativos. —

La mujer saca de una bolsa interior de su saco unos negativos, piensa:

— No importa… de todos modos tengo las imágenes de la cámara digital… — Los entrega y él le da el dinero. Se dan las gracias, ella sigue ahí mientras él se marcha.

Unos minutos después ella grita:

— ¡QUE DEMONIOS ACABÓ DE HACER!… —

Muraki sonríe al ver los negativos, controló la mente de la mujer para obtenerlos, ahora podrá tener las copias que quiera en los tamaños que desee.

Tsuzuki cae sobre un suave colchón, está en una habitación rodeada por cirios, reconoce el lugar, con desesperación mira a todos lados al buscar una escapatoria. Intenta desaparecer pero no puede, la voz del conde le informa:

— Mi querido Tsuzuki no podrás escapar. He bloqueado tu poder para volar y trasportarte… —

El conde se aproxima, mientras Tsuzuki se impulsa con sus pies hacia atrás. Escucha la voz llena de deseo, cosa que le eriza la piel:

— Jamás imaginé que tuviera una posibilidad así… En la novela serías mi esposa… ahora puedo tenerte… —

El conde se abalanza sobre su presa. Por inercia Tsuzuki pone las manos al frente, cierra los ojos y grita:

— ¡No!… — Su atacante es lanzado contra la pared. Aprovecha aquello para escapar.

El conde se incorpora, corre con las manos hacia delante, sonríe de forma pervertida, grita al abrir la puerta y asomarse hacia fuera:

— ¡ASÍ ME GUSTAN!… ¡BIEN BRONCOTAS!…

Tsuzuki corre por los pasillos, lanza al conde lo que encuentra, salen volando desde instrumentos para el sadomasoquismo, muñecos de peluche, sillas, una pistola, Walter, tazas, mantas, una alacena y hasta un par de botas. Con habilidad el conde las esquiva al carcajear y correr tras la persona de su aprecio, no está dispuesto a perderle.

Muraki camina por los elegantes pasillos de una tienda de ropa de un prestigiado diseñador, observa los vestidos y piensa en cuál se le verá mejor a Tsuzuki. A su mente llega la sorpresiva declaración de Hisoka:

— Mi marioneta no va a quitarme a Tsuzuki… Me pertenece. Yo le declararé mis intenciones de mejor manera… —

Tatsumi pasa frente al laboratorio, ve salir bajo la puerta el humo dorado, acomoda sus lentes, estira su mano, está por abrir la puerta cuando ésta se abre de golpe. Las cosas pasan con velocidad, Watari sale, choca con Tatsumi, ambos caen al piso y hay una nueva explosión.

Hisoka, por otro lado, ya no tolera tanto ruido, estremecimiento y sobre todo pensar en lo que cree que pudo decirle a Tsuzuki. Mareado se levanta, camina tambaleante al sostenerse donde puede. Siente en la habitación una presencia poderosa, sentimientos ardientes como una flama, intenta ubicar a esa persona o ser, pero le es imposible. Interroga:

— ¿Quién eres?… ¿Fuiste tú?… — La única respuesta que hay es una almohada que golpea su nuca y empuja su cabeza contra la pared.

El Conde salta sobre Tsuzuki. Desperado (desesperada) logra esquivarlo, pero las manos del atacante logran rasgar sus prendas y dejarle en ropa interior. Los ojos del Conde se abren con desmesura al salir de su nariz sangre invisible.

Una de las paredes se viene abajo. Muraki aparece al montar un dragón amarillo de tres cabezas, extiende su mano, su cabellera como abrigo se mecen por el viento, grita:

— ¡Tsuzuki ven!… —

Tsuzuki mira hacia atrás y ve al conde, adelante tiene a Muraki. Se pregunta su de Guatemala pasará a Guatepeor. Traga saliva y corre hacia el hombre de blanco, salta y siente como Muraki le abraza con fuerza y calidez. El dragón remonta el vuelo.

Muraki se quita la gabardina para ponérsela a Tsuzuki, en silencio le vuelve a abrazar. Tsuzuki piensa:

— Es tan extraño… Su gabardina me queda enorme… Ahora es mucho más alto que yo… Además es raro como se porta… No me ha manoseado… —

El Doctor recuerda como encontraba consuelo en sus muñecas de niño, ahora siente algo así al tener a Tsuzuki entre sus brazos, no desea manchar o romper a aquella persona, su cuerpo frágil y que le brinda consuelo y calidez.

Hisoka voltea, eleva la voz al exigir:

— ¡DEJA DE JUGAR!… ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?… ¿SABES DONDE ESTÁ TSUZUKI?… — La voz de un niño responde:

— Tu novia está con el doctor… que la salvó del conde loco… —

Los sentimientos de aquel ser desaparecen. Hisoka comprende que se ha marchado. Tatsumi entra seguido por un Watari recubierto de dorado, al mismo tiempo informan:

— ¡Tsuzuki no está!… —

Hisoka toma su cabeza, responde al inclinarse un poco por el dolor de la cruda:

— ¿Está con Muraki?…

— ¿QUÉ?…

— No griten… Mejor hay que ir a buscarlo… —

Kanoe se queda parado bajo el marco de la puerta, jala a alguien que se esconde tras la pared. Con disgusto pregunta:

— ¿Qué me han estado ocultando?… — Watari afirma:

— Nada Jefe… — Tatsumi secunda:

— No se preocupe no es nada de importancia… —

Kanoe les mira con desconfianza, posa su vista sobre Hisoka. El chico piensa con sensatez que la situación ha salido de control, así que cuenta lo ocurrido al jefe. Al terminar la explicación el jefe asegura sin sorpresa:

— Es como me lo advirtieron… — Los tres Shinigamis lo observan con sorpresa. — Yo sé quien fue el culpable… Al verlos actuar de manera más extraña de lo normal lo supuse… —

El jefe jala a quien sostiene de la muñeca, hay resistencia, finalmente logra sacar quien se rehúsa a develarse. En otro lugar el conde llora por haber estado tan cerca de obtener a Tsuzuki y quedarse en el casi, pero jamás olvidará ese cuerpo perfecto, femenino, hermoso, sexy… Muraki ayuda a bajar a Tsuzuki que se rehúsa pero resbala y cae a los brazos del hombre.

----------------------

Hola….

Senko-Kun… gracias por leer…No había podido actualizar… jejeje… pero aquí está el otro… Pronto el final… jejejeje


	6. Tatsumi y otros problemas

La Hitoria Yami No Matsuei pertenece a su autora...

Espero que te agrade este capìtulo cortito... jejjejejee...

**Tatsumi y otros problemas… **

Muraki siente la cálida piel de Tsuzuki, por una extraña razón le inquieta saber que Tsuzuki sólo lleva puesta la gabardina y ropa interior, una parte de él tiene gana de arrancarle la ropa y hacerlo participe de sus más pervertidas fantasías, pero otra parte de él lo detiene, lo obliga a esperar y conformarse con abrazarle con fuerza y cariño.

Tsuzuki espera porque Muraki saque su lado animal en cualquier momento y se le lance. Observa a todos lados con disimulo al buscar una posible salida.

El dragón los deja a las puertas de una enorme mansión. El doctor ayuda a Tsuzuki a bajar, pero no le deja tocar el piso sino lo/la carga entre sus brazos al llevarle dentro. Comenta con diversión el hombre:

— No comprendo que tiene de especial de cargar a tu esposa… — Tsuzuki grita al intentar escapar:

— NO SOY TU ESPOSA…

— Me encantas Tsuzuki… Eres muy iluso… —

Las puertas de la mansión se cierran, Tsuzuki estira su mano con desesperación al gritar:

— ¡AUXILIO!… —

Tatsumi acoda sus lentes con disgusto, Hisoka está boquiabierto al igual que Watari. El jefe sostiene con fuerza la muñeca de un niño de no más de seis años, de piel blanca, cabellera rojiza, mirada profunda y azul, vestido con un trajecito rojo deportivo. El niño los mira con molestia.

El secretario inquiere:

— ¿Quién es él jefe?…

— Su madre lo dejó aquí a nuestro cargo… Es una especie de geniecillo… — El niño aclara furioso:

— NO SOY UNA ESPECIO DE GENIECILLO… SOY UN GENIO NATURAL… —

Watari se le aproxima, lo estudia, dice sin pensar:

— Es un simple niño… —

Kanoe, Hisoka y Tatsumi estuvieron apunto de irse de espaldas. El pequeño amenaza muy molesto:

— No te metas conmigo… o te hago lo que hice a tu amigo… —

La nariz de Hisoka comienza a sangrar mientras la atmósfera se vuelve pesada y caliente. Tatsumi por inercia le da una cachetada al niño. El pequeño lo mira sorprendido, lleva su mano a su mejilla roja y después se tira al llanto de forma incontenible.

Watari pregunta con preocupación a Hisoka:

— ¿Estás bien?… — El chico se limpia la nariz con sus manos, mira la sangre en sus palmas y entre sus dedos, murmura:

— Por un momento me bloqueó… no sentí nada… — Kanoe increpa al secretario:

— Es un niño… no debiste…

— Pero Jefe… si no lo hacia mataría a Hisoka… — El niño se defiende entre sollozos:

— ¡YA ESTÁ MUERTO!… NO LE PASA NADA… BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… —

Tatsumi al verse descubierto acomoda sus lentes al intentar ocultar su enojo, lo cierto es que lo hizo en venganza por lo que le pasó a Tsuzuki.

En otro lugar el doctor recuesta en una gran cama a Tsuzuki, quien lo mira aterrorizado y se repite en su mente:

— Si me toca lo mato… no sé como pero lo mato… lo mato… lo mato… —

Ante la sorpresa y alivio del Shinigami Muraki le sonríe al decirle:

— Descansa hablaremos mañana… No intentes escapar que no podrás… —

Muraki sale tranquilo de la habitación, cierra la puerta con calma. Tsuzuki se queda estupefacto/a ante aquello, el viento pasa al dar un giro antes de que de un respiro de alivio. Tras la puerta Muraki jadea, tiembla y se dice:

— ¿Qué hice?… ¿Cómo soporté?… Tengo ganas de… ¡Hay!… — Corre, baja las escaleras, se hinca a mitad de la estancia y grita. — ¡QUIERO QUE SEA MÍO PERO NO PUEDO!… —

El doctor se aleja como alma en pena, mira sus manos y se repite:

— Le tenía en mis brazos… a mi merced… y… y… ni siquiera le toqué… ¿Qué pasa conmigo?…  —

Tatsumi levanta con un galón al niño, exige:

— ¿Dónde está Tsuzuki?… — El niño lo mira un momento, sonríe con malicia al gritar:

— MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… ÉSTE LOCO ME QUIERE MATAR… BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… —

El niño reinicia su llanto, un tic aparece en la mejilla derecha de Tatsumi. El jefe reprende al secretario mientras Hisoka se da a la huida por no soportar tanto grito:

— ¡Mira lo que haz hecho!… Este no es el modo en que nos diga donde está Tsuzuki…

— Hisoka dijo que estaba con Muraki… — Comenta Watari.

Tatsumi corre al tener una pista de donde puede estar Tsuzuki. Hisoka por su parte intenta descifrar donde se encuentra su compañero, ahora compañera. El niño deja de llorar, se levanta, da un saltito al comenzar a decir:

— ¡Qué divertido!… que divertido… que divertido… que divertido… — Kanoe le grita al verlo alejarse:

— ¡Regresa!… — Comienza a seguirlo. Watari sonríe al seguir el juego.

El niño desaparece ante los ojos de los hombres. En ese momento reaparece en el centro comercial, mira entre los barrotes del barandal que resguarda los pasillos, ve a los fotógrafos que discuten, sonríe al desaparecer de nuevo.

El conde se sienta en su sillón, sobre la mesita de té ve una nota, se levanta al ver que es un mapa y con una cruz señala: "Tsuzuki está aquí". Sonríe al canturrear:

— ¡VOY POR TI DULCE ÁNGEL!… —

El niño se aproxima a los fotógrafos les dice:

— Un carro aguarda afuera… los llevará con la persona que buscan… —

Tatsumi está parado sobre la rama de un árbol, mira la enorme mansión erigirse. En su rostro la expresión de molestia es poco a comparación de lo que siente. El viento se mete entre sus cabellos, los esponja un poco, asegura:

— Maldito… Yo te sacaré de ahí Tsuzuki… Lo haré… —

Mientras tanto Muraki va de un lado al otro, mira sus manos, incrédulo se dice:

— Le tuve… entre mis manos… y ni siquiera lo toqué… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!… —

Hola Senko-kun. Espero que te encuentres bien... No te preocupes, yo tambièn he estado algo atareada con exámenes... jejeje

Pasa felices fiestas...

Gracias y hasta luego...


	7. Antepenúltimo

**¿Qué pasa?**

Tsuzuki se asoma por la puerta, la abre con cuidado, por la pequeña abertura. El pasillo con el piso recubierto por una alfombra roja, atmósfera húmeda, gélida y silenciosa. Por la casa sólo se escuchan los quejidos de Muraki.

Tsuzuki suspira con alivio, sale con cuidado, camina de puntas en busca de la mejor salida. Tatsumi, por su parte, está sobre el canto de una ventana, pone sus manos sobre el cristal de la ventana, saca un cortador de cristal para hacer un círculo y meter el brazo para abrir, pero al completar la rueda el ventanal se desploma sobre el recibidor y sorprende a Muraki. Tzusuki corre para ver que ha pasado.

Muraki ve a un inmutable Tatsumi que le dirige una mirada asesina. Tzusuki llega y ve a los dos enfrentar sus miradas. La tensión se rompe cuando la puerta entra un enloquecido conde que grita y se abalanza sobre Tzusuki:

— AMOR MÍO HE VENIDO A SALVARTE… ÁNGEL NO TEMAS… —

Tatsumi y Muraki por un momento muestran sorpresa y repulsión hacia el recién llegado, pero eso no dura mucho ya que entra a escena un automóvil. El auto negro da un giro y patina las llantas, de él bajan los dos fotógrafos, corren hacia Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi, Muraki y el conde saltan para ser el primero que salve a Tsuzuki. Sin embargo ninguno de los tres llega, ya que Tsuzuki corre para darse a la fuga.

Mientras escapa intenta pensar en la mejor manera de salir. De forma inesperada enfrente la casa comienza a abrirse y emerge un enorme dragón, por inercia deja escapar un grito y cae de bruces. Todos hacen más veloces sus pasos.

El dragón abre sus fauces para comerse a Tsuzuki, él/ella se cubre con su brazo. Tatsumi invoca a las sombras y le ayuda, Muraki lanza un hechizo al dragón, mientras los fotógrafos toman fotos y dicen:

— ¡Oh!…

— No…

— Sí…

— Pobre…

— Que buenos efectos… —

El dragón contraataca con una oleada de flamas. Tatsumi hace más grande el escudo de sombras para proteger a todos, menos a Muraki.

El doctor lo nota, sonríe al pensar:

— Ya me las pagaras… —

Muraki salta al comenzar a atacar al dragón. Tatsumi toma en sus brazos a Tsuzuki al sorprenderlo, comienza a correr para salir del lugar, los fotógrafos los siguen.

Tatsumi al estar lejos se detiene, voltea hacia la casa para ver como se cae en pedazos. Piensa con alivio:

— Ojalá que se hayan matado uno al otro… —

Tsuzuki mira al secretario, lo obliga a verlo. Tatsumi se sonroja al ver aquellos ojos violetas, siempre le ha gustado ver a Tsuzuki feliz, tenerlo a salvo es su mayor recompensa.

— Tatsumi… — Inicia Tsuzuki con un poco de pena. — Puedo caminar…

— Disculpa… —

Tatsumi baja a Tsuzuki, pero cuando éste está por tocar el suelo se escucha un gran rugido, los escombros de la casa salen volando y el dragón emerge. El secretario estrecha entre sus brazos a Tsuzuki. Los fotógrafos se tiran al piso al llevar sus manos a sus cabezas.

Hisoka acorrala en un rincón al niño, lo inquiere con su mirada. El niño se amedrenta por lo pesado de los ojos del chico. Indaga con tono frío:

— ¿Por qué metiste a Tsuzuki en esto?… — El niño lo mira de abajo hacia arriba, mira al muchacho como si fuera enorme, asegura:

— No puedo decirlo… pero sí… puedo cumplirte un deseo… Con ello podrías salvarlo…

— No te creo… —

Tatsumi se pone frente a Tsuzuki, está dispuesto a luchar. Muraki mira a cierta distancia lo que ocurre, sonríe, al pensar:

— En lo que se distraen yo aprovecho para acercarme a Tsuzuki… —

El conde aparece por detrás de Tsuzuki, le tapa la boca y comienza a arrastrarle para llevárselo y terminar lo que pensaba hacer. Tsuzuki logra gritar:

— ¡Auuuuuuu!… — No pudo terminar lo llamado.

El dragón aprovecha la distracción del secretario para darle un coletazo, lo manda lejos, visualiza a Tsuzuki como la dama en peligro a quien debe encerrar en una torre. Los fotógrafos se levantan al ver como algo arrastra a su modelo, prenden los flashes y los disparan sobre aquello.

El conde se desorienta ante la luz de los flashes, suelta a Tsuzuki quien aprovecha para correr. Los fotógrafos le siguen. Muraki sube a un caballo blanco y cabalga hacia Tsuzuki.

El dragón lanza una oleada hacia los Tsuzuki y los fotógrafos, ellos corren con mayor fuerza. De forma inesperada aparece alguien en un caballo blanco, toma de la cintura a Tsuzuki para correr a otro lado, el fuego los sigue.

Los fotógrafos se detienen, limpian el sudor de sus frentes. Ella le pregunta a él:

— ¿Cómo estás Lío?

— Bien Riza… y ¿Tú?…

— Me alegra que ya no tengamos que perseguir a nadie ni que nos correteen…

— Cierto…

— ¿Te invito un café?…

— Claro… pero yo pago…

— NO… YO PAGO…

— ya dije que yo pagaré…

— No… ya… te… dije… que… yo… pago…

— Claro que no…

— Sí…

— No… —

El dragón los escucha, deja escapar una pequeña fumarola redonda, piensa:

— Lo que es el amor… — Emprende el vuelo y desaparece entre las nubes.

Muraki detiene al corcel, mira a todos lados, una gran gota aparece en su frente. Voltea hacia atrás y mira su casa destruida, el dragón se ha marchado al igual que todos. Confundido se pregunta:

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?… ¿Qué pasa, es una locura todo esto? —

Kanoe y Watari suben a un helicóptero para ir al lugar del desastre. Tatsumi está inconsciente en el suelo. El niño observa todo lo que ocurre, sonríe, balancea sus pies, tiene sus manos bajo su mentón y está sentado sobre un pedazo de techo. Sus pies están a un metro del suelo.

Tsuzuki deja de abrazarse a la persona que le ayudó, se siente bien entre sus brazos, baja un momento la vista, aprecia las nubes y las crines del corcel elevarse en el viento. Eleva la vista para encontrar…


	8. FIN?

_Bueno aquí el, final de esta locura. Muchas gracias a quien lo leyó y en especial a Senko-Kun por dejar sus comentarios y ayudarme a seguir. FELIZ PUENTE LUPE REYES… DELIZ NAVIDAD Y TODO LO DEMÀS… JEJEJE_

_Hasta luego… _

**¿Ya se acabó?… ¿Sí?… Di que sí…**

Tsuzuki deja de abrazarse a la persona que le ayudó, se siente bien entre sus brazos, baja un momento la vista, aprecia las nubes y las crines del corcel elevarse en el viento. Eleva la vista para encontrar unos hermosos ojos verdes, un hombre de unos 27 años, cabello castaño, piel blanca, muy hermoso, por unos momentos lo desconoce para preguntar después con recelo:

— ¿Hisoka?…

— Sí… — Tsuzuki interroga con incredulidad:

— ¿Cómo?… ¿Qué pasó?… — Se preocupa. — ¿Te encuentras bien?… — En el rostro de Hisoka aparece una amplia sonrisa. — ¿Eres Hisoka?…

— Sí, soy yo Tsuzuki… No deberías preguntarlo, mejor mírate en el espejo… —

Tsuzuki baja la mirada al recordar su condición. El caballo comienza a descender sobre un bosque, una inmensa laguna comienza a vislumbrarse. Tsuzuki se maravilla por la belleza del lugar.

Tatsumi siente que alguien lo mueve, abre los ojos alarmado y exclama con preocupación:

— ¡Tsuzuki!… ¡El dragón!… — Watari le regala una gran sonrisa al asegurar:

— Todo pasó… calma… —

Kanoe mira la destrucción a su alrededor, con desazón se dice en silencio:

— Sin duda Tsuzuki estuvo aquí… siempre causa gran alboroto… —

Tatsumi se levanta, sacude su traje, acomoda sus cabellos así como lentes y traje. Tose para aseverar:

— Alguien nos debe una explicación…

— Cierto… Jefe…

— En ese caso regresemos… —

Hisoka baja del caballo para ayudar a Tsuzuki, viste un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y zapatos oscuros lustrosos; sin embargo Tsuzuki baja sin problema pero al tocar suelo el Hisoka le abraza con fuerza. Tsuzuki no se resiste, le parece extraño pero cree que su compañero lo hace por algo.

— ¿Qué sucede Hisoka?… — Hisoka huele el cabello de Tsuzuki, su aroma dulce y lleno de calidez, comenta con calma:

— Ahora… — Tsuzuki escucha la voz de Hisoka, ahora es adulta. — soy más grande que tú…

— Es verdad…

— No soy un niño… Deja que ahora yo me preocupe… — Tsuzuki se queda en silencio, comprende que eso es lo mejor.

Hisoka se mueve un poco. Tsuzuki mira hacia arriba para ver el rostro de su compañero, para su sorpresa éste le da un suave beso, no se resiste al pensar que ese podría ser el primer beso de su amigo.

Hisoka intenta expresarle a Tsuzuki con eso todo lo que siente y jamás le dirá, siente la calidez y amor de su compañero/a, no está seguro si es una treta más o son sus sentimientos, pero le agrada tener a esa persona ahí y así. Se deja caer a la laguna aún abrazado de Tsuzuki, sin ánimo de dejarle ir. El sol cae sobre el horizonte al momento que ambos se desploman al agua.

Tatsumi recorre todas las oficinas al buscar al causante de todo el desastre, Watari y Kanoe hacen lo mismo, sin embargo ninguno ha tenido éxito en la empresa.

El niño observa la laguna al estar sentado en la rama de un árbol. Tsuzuki emerge al tomar un respiro, ha vuelto a ser hombre, por alguna razón lleva puesta su ropa habitual. Hisoka no ha salido. Toma un respiro para sumergirse. Nada hacia el fondo, a unos metros de la superficie vislumbra a su compañero hundirse, se apresura, le toma la mano para abrazarlo y llevarlo a la superficie.

Los dos emergen. Hisoka viste también su ropa habitual y ha vuelto a la normalidad. Tsuzuki lo carga entre sus brazos, sonríe al ver que ha recuperado su fuerza. Lleva a su amigo a la orilla, lo recuesta en el pasto. Hisoka no reacciona así que decide darle respiración de boca a boca, pero al estar por tocar los labios de su compañero con los suyos este despierta y lo empuja.

— ¿Qué te pasa?… — Tsuzuki intenta explicarle.

— No es lo que crees…

— No creo nada… — Cruza los brazos.

— Hisoka, no reaccionabas.

— Tonto… — Es lo que dice de mala gana.

Tsuzuki suspira con alivio. Mira su mano, la manga la cubre, piensa lo peor, hace una pregunta a Hisoka:

— ¿Soy mujer?…

— No…

— ¿Por qué me queda grande la ropa?… — Escucha su voz y se sorprende. — ¿Mi voz?… — De mala gana Hisoka le propone:

— ¿Por qué no te miras en el agua?… —

Tsuzuki le hace caso, se levanta para ir a verse. Hisoka se divierte al ver a Tsuzuki confundido, pero lo oculta. Tsuzuki traga saliva, se hinca en la orilla de la laguna, cierra los párpados.

— Abre los ojos… Mentecato… —

El viento sopla, mueve la hierba como el agua, todo está lleno del aroma fresco del pasto mezclado con la brisa, las estrellas comienzan a reflejarse en la laguna, el silencio inunda el lugar así como la paz. Tsuzuki suspira y hace caso. El reflejo es de él, puede reconocerse, sus ojos violetas al igual que sus facciones, es hombre, lo que está mal por así decirlo es que se ve de la edad de Hisoka o un poco menor. Por una parte está aliviado, sin embargo pensar que podía quedarse así no le agrada.

Hisoka le aclara de mala gana:

— No… — Piensa: "Creo que no…" — El niño que te hizo esto me dijo que tardaría un poco para que regreses por completo a la normalidad.

— ¡Ah!… Menos mal… —

Tsuzuki se levanta, acomoda tras su oído un mecho de su cabello. Hisoka le mira y por alguna razón se sonroja un poco. Tsuzuki sonríe al comentar:

— Me es gracioso ver las cosas más grandes. Incluso a ti Hisoka…

— Idiota… — Tsuzuki se aproxima a su compañero, se sienta junto a él:

— Es una noche hermosa… —

Hisoka observa su entorno, está de acuerdo pero no lo admitirá. Inesperadamente pequeñas esferas de luz aparecen como su fueran nieve, pero son cálidas y luminosas.

— MIRA QUE BONITAS HISOKA…

— Sí… — Murmura el chico. Recuerda lo que dijo. — Tsuzuki. — Los ojos violetas miran a los suyos. — ¿Recuerdas lo del lugar aquel?…

— ¿Cuál?… — Hisoka baja la mirada.

— Donde te dije aquellas cosas.…

— ¿Cuáles?…

— Que te amaba… — Tsuzuki sonríe en respuesta afirmativa. — Estaba… no fue en serio…

— Comprendo… y sé que te cae mal el alcohol… olvídalo… Mejor vamos a casa… ¿Sí?

— Bien… —

Los dos se levantan, comienza a caminar hacia el bosque. Hisoka siente raro ver a su compañero de su misma estatura y edad, no como el adulto que lo hace sentir pequeño. Tsuzuki toma la mano de Hisoka, el chico se sonroja un poco así que reclama:

— ¿Qué haces?…

— Ahí está oscuro… yo veo en la oscuridad… Así llegaremos juntos hasta el final… —

Hisoka extiende su mano para tomar la de Tsuzuki. Así los dos comienzan a caminar en el bosque, juntos, tomados de la mano, en iguales condiciones y edades, ya que las luces le iluminan el camino.

El niño los observa desde lejos, se pregunta al recargarse en el tronco del árbol:

— ¿Qué sienten esos dos uno por el otro?… No lo comprendo… tal vez dentro de algunos años… —

Kanoe, Tatsumi y Watari se han cansado de buscar, se sientan en los sillones de la oficina del jefe. Dejan escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Inesperadamente se abre la puerta para dar paso a Tsuzuki y Hisoka. Todos voltean a verlos. Tatsumi se levanta, se aproxima a Tsuzuki al preguntar aún estupefacto:

— ¿Cómo pasó esto?… — Hisoka se interpone al afirmar:

— Todos necesitamos una explicación…

— Así es… —

Responde el niño al hacerse visible sobre el escritorio del jefe, esta sentado en la orilla, las manos sobre el mueble y los pies meciéndose al tenerlos a varios centímetros del suelo.

Kanoe cruza los brazos al pedir:

— Explica todo el desorden que hiciste… Todos los demás tomen asiento y calmados…

— Bien… — El niño mira como los hombres hacen caso, siente que todos quieren hacerle daño, traga saliva. — Todo comenzó porque mi mamá le pidió al señor Kanoe que me cuidara… porque no podía encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera. Él aceptó con gusto. Mi mamá le dijo que vendría por mí en unos días… — Los Shinigamis voltean a ver al jefe. — Mientras ellos hablaban salí de la oficina y en el pasillo me topé con él… — Señala a Tsuzuki. — Me invitó a comer dulces, así que fui con él. —

Hisoka le manda una mirada asesina, porque fue cuando Tsuzuki se escapó para no hacer su reporte.

— Mientras comíamos ositos de goma él me dijo que deseaba pagarle a todos aquellos a los que les debía… Así que le cumplí su deseo… — Sonríe.

Los hombres se quedan con la boca abierta. El conde había dicho que perdonaría las deudas de Tsuzuki por una foto, Tatsumi dinero al igual que Kanoe y Hisoka.

— Ahora tiene suficiente dinero para pagarles a todos lo que les debe. — Tatsumi se levanta al inquirir:

— ¿Por qué se hizo tanto alboroto?…

— No tengo la culpa… — Se defiende el infante. — ¿Se supone que yo debo controlar todo lo que pase?… — Tatsumi acomoda sus lentes.

— No debiste hacer esto… — El niño encoge los hombros:

— Yo no tengo la culpa… además soy un ser que cumple deseos… — Tsuzuki se interesa:

— ¿Qué eres?…

— Soy un genio… — Hisoka pregunta en tono de sarcasmo:

— ¿Dónde está tu lámpara?

— Yo no necesito eso… Soy libre… — Watari interviene:

— La pregunta es: ¿Cómo te llamas?…

— Hisu…

— Mucho gusto Hisu…

— Dejen las presentaciones… — Tatsumi propone. — Necesita un correctivo este infante…

— Ni se te ocurra… — El niño salta pero Tsuzuki le toma la muñeca.

— ¿A dónde vas?…

— Lejos…

— Espera… Por favor…

— Bien… —

El niño regresa a su lugar, sigue su explicación:

— Luego él se fue porque tenía que ir con él… — Señala a Watari. Tatsumi interviene:

— Después pasó todo lo que pasó…

— Sí… — Kanoe pregunta:

— ¿Cómo regresó a la normalidad Tsuzuki?… Bueno casi… — Tsuzuki sonríe.

— Bueno… Lo único que tiene que hacer es bañarse… Mis poderes aún no son permanentes… Lo que se tiene que hacer para liberarse es bañarse… —

Tatsumi se levanta, toma la muñeca de Tsuzuki y lo saca de la oficina casi a rastras. Todos los miran y el niño indaga:

— ¿Por qué se fueron así?…

— Así es Tatsumi con Tsuzuki… — Un respiro de los Shinigamis.

— Sí… por eso él ya se liberó de su deseo… — Señala a Hisoka. Todos voltean a verlo. — Me pidió poder salvar a su compañero… — Watari abre la boca y exclama:

— ¡HISOKA!… —

Hisoka le lanza una mirada asesina al niño que siente un escalofrío, salta al salir gritando:

— ME MIRA FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… —

Hisoka recuerda como arrinconó al niño, con eso queda convencido que sus miradas no sólo sirven con Tsuzuki sino también con el pequeño. Indaga:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará?…

— No lo sé… Su madre dijo que vendría por él mañana si las cosas salen bien… Me advirtió de esto… Sólo espero que no haga nada malo… —

El niño corre por los pasillos, inesperadamente se detiene al escuchar la voz de un hombre decir:

— Necesito encontrar a Tsuzuki… pero si me ven… Desearía poder estar junto a Tsuzuki… —

Hisu sonríe al ver la siguiente broma. Junta sus manos y crea una esfera azul, sopla al convertirla en polvo brillante que se dirige en dirección de quién ha deseado aquello. Cuando está por dar un paso para ir a ver su hechizo escucha el golpetear de unos tacones, son de aguja, dejan escapar un sonido cadencioso que es adornado por el de oro tintinear. Mira al frente y ve venir a su mamá, una mujer hermosa, de largo cabello, morena, vestida de azul con múltiples joyas, corre hacia ella.

La mujer recibe entre sus brazos a su pequeño. Le da un beso en la frente al estrecharlo con fuerza. Ella camina hacia la oficina de Kanoe para decirle que se lleva a su niño. Pasan frente a Tatsumi que resguarda una puerta que al abrirse deja salir a Tsuzuki ya normal.

Watari y Hisoka al salir de la oficina ven a la mujer. Ella pasa junto a ellos y no pueden evitar seguirla con la mirada.

Watari suspira al pedir:

— Hisoka dime que ya se acabó…

— Creo que sí… — Hisoka piensa. — Di que se termino… Di que sí… ¿Ya se acabo?… —

Tsuzuki llega y por inercia grita:

— SÍ… — Tatsumi lo mira al decir:

— Págame lo que me debes…

— Sí… —

Los Shinigamis se marchan del lugar, mientras Tsuzuki tiene que pagar lo que debe. El hombre de ojos violetas se detiene en un cruce de pasillo, voltea a la derecha y en la profundidad le pare ver pasar a un niño de cabello plateado que arrastra una larga gabardina blanca, quiere ir hacia allá pero el llamado de Watari lo hace ir con sus amigos.

El científico se estira, deja escapar un bostezo y afirma:

— Ahora las cosas volverán a la normalidad…

— Sí… — Responde Tsuzuki mientras mira hacia atrás y susurra. — Eso espero… —

El sol sale para iluminar con su calor cada rincón del edificio, repliega las sombras para dejar ver a las personas lo que hay y brindarles consuelo. Cuándo terminará, nadie lo sabe, pero por hoy ya se acabó.


End file.
